User talk:Affectos
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Basten Sekmet page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lasifer (talk) 01:40, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Stefan & Abram Stefan - bald.PNG|Stefan - front Stefan - bald right.PNG|Stefan - side Abram - bald.PNG|Abram - front Abram - bald right.PNG|Abram - side -LeoLab 15:22, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Chat Get on ES or DF chat ASAP. -LeoLab 19:39, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Your turn It's your turn on the mission, Toast. -LeoLab 14:38, March 15, 2015 (UTC) ES Plan GET. US. TO. THE. BAR. The one Leo mentioned in the intro of the blog? Get us there; it shouldn't be too hard a task. Cfp3157 (talk) 20:02, May 10, 2015 (UTC) RE: Don't worry about it. If you don't post within the two days, I'll take care of getting you to the bar. Since you've at least told me about it, I won't hold it against you. -LeoLab 21:53, May 10, 2015 (UTC) You're up Your turn on DVM9. If possible, please try to advance things rather than just leaving a filler comment. -LeoLab 11:49, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Skull Johnson here Well, Yorke would be against the idea of leaving Roar-Ree behind or forcing Basta to stay behind in order to ensure his safety as being a lone sniper without much back-up will likely cause her to get swarmed if left behind during a raid. I'd say that we bring him along, but first we have to clear out the front of the base. Afterwards, we move in and have one of the stronger members help bring him in and find a place for us to bunker down. We'll discuss other details in chat, today at like 8-9pm23:38, June 23, 2015 (UTC)WanderingSkull Your turn You're up. -LeoLab 17:51, July 7, 2015 (UTC) About your comments Toast, you've been doing nothing but filler comments that don't progress the story for a while. A word of warning - I'm going to be evaluating your comments closely from now to the end of Mission 13. If I find that you're doing too much filler at any point during that time, Basta will die. Note that this death condition can be filled after the end of M14; I just won't be looking as hard for it. -LeoLab 03:18, July 17, 2015 (UTC) And you're up again. -LeoLab 16:03, July 26, 2015 (UTC) DV M10 You're up. -LeoLab 00:47, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Your turn again. -LeoLab 20:31, August 22, 2015 (UTC) M10 Interlude Hey, Since I don't see you on chat, I'm just letting you know that we're on the DV M10 interlude. User_blog:Leolab/DVM10_Interlude ^ Link -LeoLab 17:47, September 9, 2015 (UTC) DVM11 You're up on DVM11. Reminder, you have four comment cycles to finish the mission. Tasks are outlined on the blog. -LeoLab 22:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) :And you're overdue. You have until Beast comments to do yours. Remember, if you need time off because of classes, let me know and I'll knock you out of the comment chains for however long you need. -LeoLab 18:44, September 23, 2015 (UTC) You're up. -LeoLab 19:34, October 4, 2015 (UTC) You're up. -LeoLab 23:51, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: Scanned it on my phone; looks interesting. Will look in more detail on my computer after I finish writing M12. -LeoLab 19:33, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Okay then... top image (rifle) looks a lot like what I envision as some of the generic stuff, though with less wood and a darker palette overall. Row three (pencil sketches) has some designs - the bottom four - that look like they'd belong in-universe. Row four, left, second from bottom is pretty much exactly what I envision for Yorke's Rail Rifle, though again with a darker palette and less lights. Row five, left, bottom is likely a good style to use for the Skeavers' weaponry. Row five, right is pretty much what I envision for Horus Armaments. Row six looks like it would be good reference material for Heckler and Colt weapons, though the revolver at the bottom is most definitely not a source for Yorke's revolvers. And that's all I've got now. If I make/see anything that would work nicely for references, I'll post them here for ya. -LeoLab 18:35, November 19, 2015 (UTC) DVM12 You're up. -LeoLab 22:29, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :Commenting periods are relaxed until Skully gets back from Mexico, so don't sweat it. Tell me earlier in the future, though. -LeoLab 01:28, January 5, 2016 (UTC) You're up again. -LeoLab 17:24, March 5, 2016 (UTC) DV Mission I don't know if you noticed, but you're up on DV and if you don't comment soon as expected horrible things will happen to either Basta or the crew in general as they usually do whenever people tend to miss comments in high danger scenarios like the one we're going to face soon enough. So if you could get your comment up soon that'd be great. WanderingSkull 21:07, January 28, 2016 (UTC) DVM15 You're up. Off-topic, accept my friend request on Steam so that I can tell you this more efficiently. -LeoLab 13:26, July 8, 2016 (UTC) DVM16 You need to post. -LeoLab 02:38, December 24, 2016 (UTC)